Our Little Girl
by nonombre
Summary: Team Rockets taken over in the future, so when two important people have to send their little girl in the past, beacuse of the danger at hand, who will be the one's to take care fo her along side her guardian pokemon? well read and find out. AAML of couse
1. Future troubles and one big desicion

  
Well, here I am and I'm actually starting my second fic when I haven't really finished the first one... heh heh, well I'm kind of stuck on what to do or not to do on "Unknown Legends" so I decided to start this one up for now. I just hope you guys like it. It'll be AAML later, of course lol oh and sorry for the crappy song I made up lol not that good but sort of necessary for this...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I do own this fic... isn't that enough?  
  
"Our little girl"  
  
Prequel   
  
  
        The dark looking clouds were coming fast, threatening to swallow up the sky, as two figures are seen running as if being chased by hungry wolfs. No one but them knowing how much more dangerous their threat was. About a hundred men, all dressed in black, holding their guns and shouting to one another trying to figure out a way to corner them, knowing that they could not let those two figures get away.  
  
      Those figures, the man and woman, they had to get away. They had to lose them. They ducked into a near by alley, all out of breath. The men dressed in black now clueless as to where their targets were, past right by them. They were safe... for now.  
  
     "We have to do something..." Said the man, as he kept watch. Ready to protect his partner at any cost. Not only that, but, the little one (that to him was his treasure) that she had in her arms.  
  
     "I know, we have to stop them from doing anymore damage, but we can't, not while we have her with us."  She exclaimed as she stared down at the little girl she had in her arms. The little girls eyes only showed confusion, not yet old enough to know why but she did know that it wasn't the time to be playful.  
  
     The man knew he had to think of something and fast. He needed to find away to keep his little girl safe. Then it hit him, he looked down at the neckless that was hanging around his neck, a pokeball hanging from it. His only solution to his problem.  
  
     "I know what to do..." The woman looked up glad to hear that he had on idea so she wouldn't be this distressed. Or so she thought. "Suicune..."  
  
     "W, what? You know Suicune can't handle everything they'll throw at him..." She was left confused not knowing what he had in mind, but knowing it wasn't good news by the forlorn look on his face.  
  
     "Here," he said as he handed her the pokeball and then put his hand on her shoulders," Take Suicune and Kaci, go to the forest near by and call out for Celebi, tell Suicune that he is put in charge of taking care of her..." But he couldn't finish, he was interrupted by the woman's shocked gasp.  
  
     "No," She said as she shook her head, "you, you can't possibly be thinking of sending her away..." Just the thought brought tears to her eyes. How could she let go of her baby just like that. She was barely going to be 2. All those thoughts were running through her head trying to think of way to make this all a dream.  
  
     "I know it's tough, I don't want to do this either, but you and I both know that we have to. It's the only place I can think of that she'll be safe."   
  
     In the past there was no running away from this sort of danger. They both would have never even guessed that they would even have to consider the choices that they were making now. And in the past Team Rocket wouldn't be searching to kill...  
  
     She new this to, and was dreading the fact that she would be separated from her baby, as she was holding the little girl closer to her by the second. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and decided that he was right, it was the only way to keep her safe. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was in as much pain about this as she was. He was holding everything in as hard as he could, she new that he was trying to be strong for her, and she admired him so much for it.   
  
     She tightened her grip on the pokeball and bit her lip, trying not to cry anymore. " What about you? I can't just leave you here alone, I don't even want to begin to think about loosing you..."  
  
     "I'll be fine, I'll distract the Rockets so you can get by unseen. Go to the lake that's in the forest and after your done, just wait for me there. ok?" She nodded, and then leaned up and kissed him. She took a few steps back, looking at the man she loved, while holding on to the little girl in her arms. Then she ran towards the forest nearby, While trying to get the shouts of the men out of her head. She had to be strong and trust that he would be ok...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     She ran for what seemed like a long time. She could barely walk anymore, her legs were warn out from the running she had had to do all day, but she knew she couldn't rest yet.  
  
      "Suicune. go!" she yelled as she threw the pokeball in the air. The familiar white light came out and formed into one of the worlds most magnificent creatures. The dog like pokemon set it's red piercing eyes on the one who called him. He knew that even though she wasn't his master that she was still someone to obey, his master had cleared that out for him. So he stood there waiting for her command as his purple and blue fur gently swayed in the wind.  
  
     "Suicune, I need to ask you a big favor..." she said as she approached him." I need you to take care of Kaci for me, while we try and find a way to make things less dangerous around here."  
  
     The pokemon just stood there thinking. Take care of the Master's and Mistress's young one? But how...  
  
     "We need you to take her somewhere in the past, somewhere where you know that she'll be safe. I trust you and I know you'll take good care of her. Please keep her company..." She could hardly stand it anymore, she was trying her hardest to not let the tears fall, but not even she was strong enough to do so,  
  
     He knew what he had to do and he would obey. His master would not be doing this if he didn't trust that the young one would be safe with him.   
  
     "Cuuuuuune!" He hollered into the sky, he didn't have to be told, he knew that he had to call for the guardian of the forest. It was the only one that could accomplish a task as to send him and the young one through time. "Cuuuuuune!"  
  
     She just stood there, tears cascading down her cheeks. She new that at any time now she would have to say good-bye. She looked down at her daughter, her little baby, she could see that she was still confused about everything. But then again who could blame her.   
  
     Kaci looked up at her mother, she knew something was wrong. Her mother was crying, and even though she was young she new that this might be the last time she sees her in a long time...  
  
     "Biiii, bi!" Came the cry of the little fairy like pokemon. It looked at Suicune and listened to everything that it was explaining. And of course it agreed to take them back in time.  
  
     The woman kneeled down next to Suicune, and he laid down on the grassy ground as well. She hugged her daughter, not wanting to let go, but she new she had to. She placed her on his back, she looked so small compared to the size of the pokemon.  
  
     But Kaci wouldn't stop fussing around, she new that if she stayed something bad would happen. Her mother wanted to hold her and say that everything would be all right, but she new if she held her in her arms again she wouldn't be able to let go again.  
So she decided to do the next best thing. To sing her, her favorite lullaby so Kaci would fall asleep. The same lullaby that the woman's mother used to sing to her...  
  
"Good night my sweet darling,  
please close your eyes,  
as I sing you your lullabies.  
I'll be here when you wake,  
When you wake up from your dream,  
you can share what you have seen.  
Your my little angel and I'll love you every day,  
just always know that I will always help you in every single way..."  
  
     She couldn't stay awake any longer. she had to shut her eyes. She fell asleep on top of Suicune, the mother, knowing that it was time, leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead as her last good bye.  
  
     "Biiiiii..." and with that Celebi started to glow, and floated down to touch Suicune. And before she new it, her baby was gone...  
  
     All she could do was stand there and worry about Kaci. Would Suicune be able to find someone to take care of her? How in the world was she supposed to survive all of this knowing that she can't even check up on her later on...?   
  
     She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around shocked that it might be a Rocket, but she was safe, it was only him... She looked at him and saw that she wasn't alone she never was, and as long as he was with her she could manage to survive. With that thought in her head she threw herself into his arms and cried her heart out. He held onto her and for the first time that day he also let out his emotions, but he was positive that Suicune would do a great job at taking care of his daughter, and that he would find a way to end all of this, so he could have her back...  
  
  
  
yay I'm finished with the prequel!!! well I hope you guys liked how this is starting out, there will be some AAML later on I promise, but I just had to get this out of the way for now lol n e ways please review and tell me what you think. Please!!!    
  
Mony 


	2. 2 Surprises in one day

Hey you guys!!! I know, I know long time no update, but I've got a good excuse, I mean reason for the delay!!! heh heh ::sweatdrops:: My computer got busted, well pretty much the hard drive did from what I know of. But at least I didn't take a whole year to start writing lol. N E ways here's the first chapter in the fic, I don't know when I'm going to start the next chapter for "Unknown Legends" but I'm sure I'll think of something soon. Oh and big thanks to Rosy for beta reading!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
2 surprises in one day!  
  
  
It was a beautiful midsummer day. The sun letting out it's warm rays of light, the Pidgey's chirping their own little melody, happy to be in such good weather, the grass slightly swaying along with the wind.  
  
There were others who were enjoying the sunny day too, with the breeze blowing gently in the field and across the clear sky blue lake. The oldest one, around 17, was sitting by a pot of hot boiling soup while preparing lunch with a smile on his face, humming along to a tune in his head while the sun's rays hit his dark tanned face. He was glad his friends and him had found such a good place to camp out for the night before heading towards the next town. Of course, he was also glad that he didn't have to listen to his two best friends argue with each other for once, since they were to busy having fun at the moment. _"No need for aspirin today...,"_ he thought with a smile on his face.  
  
The older one who had barely turned 15 a couple of months ago, was having fun in the refreshing lake near by. All of her water type creatures swimming and playing with her, distracting her from her normal duties. She was glad that she didn't have to spend that time arguing with her best friend and feeling bad about it afterwards. As the sun's rays hit her red fiery hair though, she couldn't help but wonder her feelings for that boy. She knew that she considered him her friend, but she also couldn't help but feel that her liking of him might actually be more than friendship.  
  
_"Oh well, I don't need to think about this right now."_ She thought, while she waved back at her older friend, who had told her that lunch would be ready soon.  
  
"Ok Brock! I'll be out in a little while more, k?" she yelled to him.  
  
"All right Misty!", the oldest boy replied, and then turned to his side and saw his youngest friend across the field playing with his best yellow rabbit like friend and Misty's little egg pokemon, running around trying to catch each other. "Hey Ash!!," He called.  
  
The 14 year old boy looked up from his sitting position after he had fallen back by having to much fun playing around. His chocolate brown eyes scanned around the area to where his squinted eyed friend was standing near his pot that's aroma was entrancing, or so Ash thought it was. "Yeah Brock?!", he asked his brother like friend.  
  
"Lunch is almost ready, so go and wash up, will ya!"  
  
The young boy just rolled his eyes as he got up to go "wash up" by the lake, "Yes mother.", but couldn't help the smile crossing his mouth as he shook his head at his also mother like friend. He approached the lake where his other companion was. Of course he thought of her a friend, even though she usually picks on him. He knew that he could forgive her every time though. _"I mean she's helped me out as much as she's put me down, even more."_, he thought, as he smiled and remembered just how long she has been with him. Always, in every city and foreign place. Seeing her blur green eyes each and every single day filled with fire for her temper and soothing water for her personality, he's happy to know just how loyal of a friend she really is. Of course his other friends have been there for him, but, there was just something more to it with Misty that he just couldn't figure out.  
  
He shrugged the thought away and bent down to start what he was going to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was running. Anyone who sees him would have just seen a big blue blur pass by. They would have thought he was just an illusion or something they had made up. He knew his job and was going to go through with it. He trusted and respected his Master too much to let him down, especially since his job was so important to his Master and Mistress. He looked back to see if his little passenger was ok and was relieved that she was safe and sleeping soundly while laying on top of his blue fur coat. He ran on all four of his feet, he knew exactly where they were.  
  
He jumped up and out of the forest and landed on an over looking rock where you could clearly see the fields continuing on until the horizon. His Mistress had told him to find someone he knew would take care of the sleeping girl on his back. He knew as well as anyone who he would pick. The only people his Master and Mistress would trust with their child more than anyone else... (He looked down, and saw them.) Was themselves...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lunch was finally ready and the three trainers were getting ready to sit down. They let out all of their pokemon from their pokeballs so they could all enjoy the great weather and delicious meal that Brock had prepared for them. The three teens finally sat down after handing all their friends their meals, they were glad lunch time had finally came. They couldn't resist the delicious sweet scent that ascended from their bowls, they took their first spoon full, ending the watery longing in their mouths. Enjoying a great meal in a great place was heaven for these trainers and they all thought the same as they continued to eat in contentment.  
  
However, the young redhead didn't enjoy it for to long. She was awestricken from what she was seeing, she had merely glanced towards the lake when she saw a figure on it. The water was unaffected, it's as if the creature was standing on pure solid ground, and not the lake that she had been in just minutes ago. She looked at her companions to see their reactions, but they were still enjoying their meals, they hadn't noticed the creature yet.  
  
"A, Ash..." The young boy looked up at her and saw she was shakingly pointing at something in front of her. He looked towards where she was pointing and couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his lips. "What, what's Suicune doing here?".Brock hearing this also looked to where his two friends had been looking and also resulted surprised.  
  
"It must be here for something important. I don't think he'd show up just to say hi...," the water trainer said.  
  
"Ya, your right Misty, come on!", Ash said as he got up and sprinted towards the lake to see why exactly Suicune was there.  
  
As he got closer the blue legendary dog jumped and landed on the grass near the lakes edge to greet the young man that he hadn't seen for years now. "Ha, hey Suicune!". The 14 year old reached out to pet the huge dog in front of him, and of course Suicune let him. The other two were now by it's side also, marveling at it's beauty.  
  
Just then a sound was heard coming from the pokemon's back, but only one of the teens heard it. The redheaded girl was surprised and curious as to what it could've been. She moved closer to the blue creature in front of her while the other two were still busy saying their hello's. It's hair was covering something... She let out a gasp when she noticed a little leg sticking out from it's purple hair. Too curious to resist, she gently lifted it's hair to reveal a little baby girl, probably at the age where she's barely learning to walk.  
  
"Um, Ash... Brock... I think Suicune brought along a little passenger..."  
  
to be continued...  
  
ok, woo I'm finally done!! Things might get a little funnier in the next chapter since I won't be able to resist ^o^ Thanks to all of you guys who are still bearing with me lol I'll try my hardest to write the next chapter for "Unknown Legends" I promise!! g 2 g c ya!!!  
  
Mony   
  
  
  



	3. It'll be easy, er, or not

Um, heh, hey guys! Let me start, by saying how sorry I am! Yes, yes, I know I've asked for your forgiveness a hundred times by now, but as always the stupid computer (Which hates me I'm sure...) has got yet another problem, I'm not sure what happened but the stupid thing wouldn't connect to the modem, so there was no way in posting this and I've been kind of lazy, lol, I've been putting bit by bit everyday and up until now I've finished. So please forgive me and thanks for you patience and reviews I love all of them and all of you guys! So now without further ado here's chapter 2!!! Oh and this has nothing to do with anything but what the heck: Harry Potter rules!!!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It'll be easy, er, or not...  
  
  
A passenger? Ash shifted his gaze from Suicune to see what Misty was talking about. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping once he saw the little girl staring back at him with bright blue-green eyes. His older friend Brock obviously couldn't either as he too stared in bewilderment. A little girl? A little _baby_ girl...?  
  
"What on earth is a baby doing on Suicune's back?" Asked Ash, as Misty reached out for the little girl who was staring at all of them with confusion as well.  
  
"I for one have no clue, Ash. I mean what would a legendary pokemon want with a toddler?" Brock said. Nobody knew what to make of it. " I mean for all we know, Suicune could have taken the baby away from it's parents..."  
  
"You don't think Suicune would do that do you?" Misty asked her two friends as she balanced the little girl in her arms, who had taken a liking to her side pony tail.   
  
It was a possibility, but no one could be sure. Why did Suicune have a baby on his back? It didn't seem anywhere near normal to the three teens. "No," said Ash, " he wouldn't do something like that, I know he wouldn't..."  
  
"Then why did he bring her? I thought that Suicune didn't want to be with humans unless necessary," contemplated Brock.  
  
The massive blue pokemon just stared at them. He knew they were confused, but there was no way in telling them anything, and even if there was he wouldn't be able to tell them everything. He knew that the future could be altered with just one sentence. No, he wouldn't be able to tell them much even if he could talk... But there was a way of telling them only what they needed to know...  
  
He spotted the little electric mouse right besides it's trainer, looking up curiously at the little girl as well. The legendary pokemon bent down and got Pikachu's attention. Knowing that the bond it had with it's trainer would allow him to at least tell them something...  
  
"Sui, sui cune," it said, filling the pokemon with the only information he knew he could let out. Pikachu listened and absorbed everything that the legendary pokemon was telling him, nodding once in a while to show that it understood what it had said and what he must do.  
  
The three trainers were still deep in thought, each trying to find an explanation as to why this happened, but were cut short as they heard the little rabbit like pokemon trying to get there attention by jumping up and down. Once it was sure that he had gotten all of them to turn towards him, he started pointing at Suicune to try and start his point.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?" Ash said as he bent down so he could see his little friend closer.  
  
"Pika, pikachu!", it said while pointing towards both Suicune and the little girl in Misty's arms.   
  
"Your going to tell, er, show us what Suicune told you?", the Pikachu's trainer and best friend asked eagerly. The little pokemon nodded, frantically, and then began doing gestures with his hand in a mime like sort of fashion. He started by pretending to be holding something and then giving it to an invisible person. After that he jumped over to where the invisible person was and started looking every each way with one paw to his forehead as if searching for something.  
  
"Um, ok, uh someone gave this baby to Suicune, and told him to search for something..." Ash said, trying to decipher whathis pokemon had just done, and got a nod and a big toothy grin in reply.  
  
Pikachu then started by pretending to search again, while afterward pretending that he had found it and then pointing at the three trainers (who were watching his every move afraid they might miss out on something) in front of him.   
  
"So, your saying that Suicune was searching for us?" asked Brock looking skeptical. Pikachu nodded once again and then Brock continued, "Why does he want us to do look after her?" Pikachu looked at the legendary pokemon beside him to make sure that what Brock had just said was what he wanted and was answered with a nod, then looked up towards it's three human friends and did the same thing.  
  
"It wants _us_ to take care of her? But we can't take care of a baby..." Misty said doubtfully.  
  
"Sure we can, if Suicune says we can do it. -" said Ash confidently as always believing that it would be no problem at all and definitely no harder than pokemon training.  
  
"Ash, we're not talking about some match that you can either win or you can't and everything will be ok, we're talking about taking care of a baby that appeared from who knows where with a legendary pokemon.**" **exclaimed Brock.  
  
"Maybe, but Suicune came to us and I say we should help him out," Ash said while ignoring the sarcastic remark of "Oh what else is new" from Misty.  
  
Brock still wasn't convinced, he looked down at Pikachu and asked, "Is Suicune sure it wants _us_ to do this? Is he sure he can't look for someone else?" His reply was yet another nod from the electric pokemon.  
  
Brock and Misty still looked unsure about the whole thing and Ash saw this. "What are you guys so worried about? I mean, Brock, you have your experience with your siblings, and Misty has Togepi, and I've got all my pokemon. I'm sure we'll be able to handle it, we might not have to do it long either. Once her parents are finished doing whatever it is that they are doing, we won't have to worry about it."  
  
"Do you honestly think that taking care of a baby is as easy as taking care of a pokemon, Ash? Of course I have experience with my siblings but we're in the middle of a forest not my house..." said Brock still not believing how lightly his friend was taking this.  
  
"With the three of us and Suicune here I'm sure we can manage, besides we're heading towards Pallet to rest a while aren't we? We can explain it to my Mom, she's a sucker for babies..."  
  
"Ash it'll be days before we get to Pallet Town, what on earth are we going to do until then?" exclaimed Misty while shifting the baby girl in her arms as she was starting to get heavy.  
  
"We're passing through Cerulean and Pewter aren't we? We can stay for a while at your home and then at Brock's" said Ash, trying to convince them. He didn't know why but he knew they had to stay with that baby, something inside him was telling him that saying no to Suicune's request was not the right answer.  
  
Brock turned to Misty and asked, "We're not going to win this are we?"  
  
"Knowing Ash and his bighead? No." she said with a sigh of defeat, "All right Ash if your gonna be dead set on this then fine." After hearing his friends' answers, Ash couldn't help but jump with a loud shout of triumph. Misty shook her head at her overly hyper friend, but even though she wouldn't admit it, she had secretly been hoping that Ash would win the argument.  
  
"Well, if we're really gonna do this, I'd suggest that we go and buy the necessary things for her..." concluded Brock.  
  
"Um, well we'll need diapers obviously, some baby food, maybe a couple of toys just in case she gets fidgety, a baby brush, some sippy cups, a bottle just in case, a little towel, baby shampoo..." Ash and Brock just stood listening to Misty, neither believing that she knew this stuff by heart.  
  
As Misty counted down the things necessary, Ash leaned closer to Brock and whispered so that she couldn't hear, "Since when is Misty an expert at babies?" Brock just shrugged and said that it might just be what they call motherly instinct...  
  
"I mean have you noticed that she hasn't let go of her this whole time?" Ash could only nod, knowing that this was the only explanation that he would be getting in the matter. It was just surprising to see that his usually short tempered friend was being this, well, sweet. Of course this wasn't the only time, but those where rare moments nonetheless.   
  
"All right then Misty since it looks like you know your stuff, and from what I can tell, I'm gonna need you to come with me," said Brock, " I doubt I'll be able to carry all of that myself..."  
  
"But I can't take her with me..." Misty said while glancing down at the child in her arms. " We're not going to take her, you can leave her here with Ash."  
  
Misty looked surprised by what Brock had just suggested, "Brock think about what you just said will you?" she said unbelievingly, "I'll stay and Ash can go with you, that way I won't have to worry if she's still alive or not..."  
  
Ash, having recognized what Misty was insinuating, put on a determined and angry look on his face and asked, " You think I can't take care of her?!"  
  
"I don't think, I know" Misty replied with a knowing grin.  
  
Brock seeing where this was going tried to change the subject by telling his two friends that they still didn't know the little girl's name, "I mean, we can't just keep on calling her, baby or little girl..." The other to frowned as they thought of what he had just said.  
  
Ash looked down at Pikachu with a questioning look. Seeing this, Pikachu turned to Suicune and did the same. Suicune thought for a while and then remembered something that could help him out. He knew that by just telling Pikachu the name, that the yellow pokemon wouldn't be able to tell it to it's trainer. Very unlikely of course unless it knew how to write, but the legendary pokemon doubted it. He bent down and told the little pokemon what to do, and received a nod afterward.  
  
Pikachu wasted no time and started to make its way up to Misty's shoulder, and then to the little girl. The others just stared and waited, perplexed as to how they were going to find out the babies name. Pikachu gave an excited "Pika" and started pointing ecstatically at her foot. Everyone came in closely still not getting how they were going to find out by looking at a foot...  
  
"Wa!" They all said as they saw Pikachu's discovery. The letters were right there, formed into a simple little word, on the edge of the little girls socks. _Kaci.  
  
_"Kaci, well I guess that answers that question..." Brock concluded.  
  
"Aaaw, Kaci, what a sweet name..." Misty exclaimed while rubbing her cheek on the little girls violet red hair, ignoring the gagging noises that where coming from Ash still not believing how sweet his friend could get. "Well, you guys have a nice trip to the store then..."  
  
"Wait a second, I can take care of her as good as you can." Ash said, having remembered their earlier argument.  
  
"Ha, well I'll bet you a box of pokemon cookies that you can't and by the time we come back you'll be begging me to take her back." This only made Ash angrier, did she really think that he was so useless that he couldn't take care of a little kid for a couple of hours?  
  
"Your on!"He said as he went over and took the baby from her and into his arms. "And I want the chocolate kind!"  
  
"All right, kids, that's enough." Brock interjected boringly, already used to their little fights. "Come on Misty, better get going before they close the store. It's the only one near here that's close enough."  
  
"All right," she said as she sighed, then followed Brock with a worried expression on her face. Looking back she could see the triumphed look on her friends face as he wavedgood bye. "Are you sure that letting him stay with her is such a good idea?"  
  
Brock only shrugged and said, " I'm sure he'll do fine, besides there's no way you'll be able to make him reconsider, you've already got him determined to prove that your wrong. Just don't worry about it to much, I doubt he'll get into too much trouble, especially since we'll only be a couple of hours."  
  
Misty stopped in her tracks and pointed out, "Brock this is _Ash_ that we're talking about here, with a baby that we have no idea in knowing what will happen to her in his care..." With that said Brock stopped too and turned around to face the red headed trainer. They both stood there, and then silently agreed to one thing...  
_  
The sooner we get there the sooner we get back._ Which sent both of them at and Olympic run towards the town ahead.  
  
  
*  
  
"I'll show them I can take care of a baby," Ash said as he looked at Kaci, " it can't be _that_ hard, right Pikachu?" He got an enthusiastic "Pika" in reply, yep this will be easy. He set Kaci down and smiled to himself for his accomplishments. First he persuaded them to help Suicune out and now he'll get to prove to Misty that he could take care of a baby just as good as she could if not better.  
  
He looked over to Suicune who was now laying down on the green patch of grass obviously exhausted from the run it had made. Ash still had more questions to ask, but decided not to bother Suicune right now. He was just glad that the legendary pokemon trusted him and his friends enough to choose them for his mission. With those thoughts in his head he looked back to where he had set Kaci down, only to find that she wasn't there anymore...  
  
"Wa?!" He shouted as he looked around franticly trying to find the little girl. If he lost her Misty would be sure to kill him, no doubt Brock and Suicune would too. He looked over to the legendary pokemon and saw to his relief that he was asleep, then looked passed him and saw Kaci, crawling ever closer to what looked like a very angered Tangela. "Kaci!" Ash ran forward just as the Tangela was putting two of it's many blue vines up getting ready to attack. But Kaci just kept on going her curiosity in high gear, until she felt two hands grab her and hold her in the air just as the Tangela striked and rapped the vines around Ash's legs this leading to him falling backwards with Kaci still clutched in his hands and in the air in front of him. Once he heard the Tangela stomp away furiously, he put his arms down and placed Kaci on his stomach. '_Maybe'_' he thought as Pikachu came scurrying to see if both it's master and the baby human were all right, '_This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought..._'   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
All right finally finished! Let me hear ya say YAY, whoop whoop! Heh heh, ok I'll stop. But anyways sorry again for taking too long in updating this thing, and thanks to all of my reviewers and of course my beta reader Rosy! I love ya Sista!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Babysitting, singing, and spitting

Hi! Once again sooo sorry for the wait, school has really been hard and it's barely the second week for me! Anyways, thanks for the reviews you guys! Kisses! I love you guys! Um, well I hope that you guys like this one also and it's a little longer to make up for the wait. Well enough of me and on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every freakin time?! O well, I don't own pokemon just this fic and the short lullaby and the poem and Kaci those are mine so please don't take them. Anyways the characters from pokemon aren't mine they belong to these rich guys who won't let me take it off their hands no matter how much I beg and plead, darn it.  
  
Chapter 3  
Baby-sitting, singing, and spitting.   
  
  
  
  
"Kaci, no, that's my stuff!" It had been barely half an hour since Misty and Brock had gone to the store, and Ash was beginning to understand his mistake in wanting to take care of the baby by himself... After countless times of running around and barely saving the little girl from any trouble, wether it be wild pokemon or getting too close to the lake nearby, Ash now tired, had to go and save his stuff that had once been safely confined in his backpack and now being explored by Kaci.  
  
He picked her up and sat her down beside him while he tried to put everything back, only to catch a glimpse of her as she started to crawl away. "Hey!" he said as he caught her. He was at a complete loss as to how he was going to keep her in one place for more than a few minutes. Luckily, Suicune (who had just woken up from a well deserved nap) came over to Ash and Kaci to try and help out. He leaned his head down and slipped the necklace that the little girl was wearing out from under the collar of her shirt. There at the end was a crystal pokeball, small just like the regular ones were when the trainer wasn't using them. Ash was surprised by this, sure he had seen a gold colored pokeball that was named a G S ball, but he had never seen a crystal one before...  
  
"Whoa," he exclaimed as he examined the pokeball closely, and pressed the button in the middle only to make it bigger, "it's completely made of crystal, and it works just like a regular pokeball." Then he looked down at Kaci, who was looking at the crystal pokeball with shining eyes, definitely happy about it. "Is this really yours?" asked Ash, then handed the pokeball to the little girl, who took it with a smile on her face.  
  
Suicune just sat and watched his Master's daughter with knowing eyes. The little girl had always loved his pokeball, and he knew that somehow she felt a little closer to her father every time she held it. He had seen his Master show her the pokeball at night when it seemed she had trouble sleeping and would always ask him to stay by her side when she slept. Suicune was very close to the little girl, he had been there to see her as she grew right alongside her parents. That's what fueled him, that's what made him take on his Master's request without hesitation. His Master trusted him, and he cherished that thought, he was going to do everything he could to see that she was all right. He owed it to his Master and his mate.  
  
Suicune however was broken from his thoughts. He sensed something, someone was coming. There wasn't any serious danger, they were weak, and he couldn't let just anyone see him. Assured that the young pokemon trainer (who was now back to putting his belongings in his bag) besides him could take care of them without any harm being done and without his assistance, Suicune bent down and pushed the button on the crystal ball and in a flash of light was gone from sight.  
  
Ash turned around once he had heard the familiar sound that a pokeball made when you called or recalled your pokemon, only to see that the big blue dog like pokemon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Huh," he said as he looked around, "where's Suicune?"  
  
"Pika pi!" Ash looked over at Pikachu who was strangely pointing up towards the sky. He looked up to, and groaned...   
  
A hot air balloon that was shaped just like a Meowth and carrying three people (well actually two people and one Meowth) was coming closer to the campsite, and as always the red headed woman was the first to go into what was now a routine.   
  
"Prepare for trouble!" she said in which her blue haired partner in crime continued.  
"And make it double!"  
"To bug the twerps beyond belief!"  
"To bring them nothing but sorrow and grief!"  
"To protect the world from all that is good!"  
"To steal your Pikachu 'cause we're in the mood!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket stealing day and night!"  
"Hand over that Pikachu or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth that's right!"  
"Wubaffet!" The cat like pokemon ended it just as a blue blob came out of what seemed like nowhere... "Get back in your pokeball you Wubaloser!" Jessie yelled as she held out a pokeball and the blue pokemon vanished in a flash of light.  
  
"I thought we had left you two at Mt. Silver..." Ash muttered as he stepped in front of both Kaci and Pikachu.  
  
His reply was an evil laugh that came from the red head in the balloon. "No matter how much you try twerp you can never get rid of us!" This was then followed by a laugh from the blue haired guy next to her. "Don't you know by now?" he said and then he and Jessie made a pose before continuing."We're the invincible Team Rocket!"   
  
"The dim headed Team Rocket is more like it!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, didn't your mother ever tell you not to call people names?" asked Jessie.  
  
"I guess we'll just have da teach him a lesson, by getting his Pikachu!" Meowth now had a control with a video game like stick on it and pressed the button that was right by it leading to the bottom of the balloon to open and a huge gloved hand to appear. It flew forward as Ash was knocked sideways and reached towards Pikachu who jumped out of the way but was right in front of Kaci and lead the hand to grab her instead...  
  
"KACI!" Ash yelled as he saw the hand still holding on to her, luckily it looked like it wasn't putting any pressure on the little girl.  
  
"Meowth!" James yelled as he punched the cat pokemon on the head leaving a rather large bump, "You missed!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled angry at Team Rocket and what they had come to done. Not only did they come here bothering them and threatening to steal him but they end up taking the little girl that he was beginning to get rather attached to. He started emitting sparks from his electric packed cheeks threateningly.  
  
"Uh uh, Pikachu, you don't want to hurt your little friend do you" Jessi taunted as she retrieved Kaci from the hand. "We'll make a deal twerp, Pikachu for this baby - ow!" Kaci had noticed the long hair that was sticking to one side and pulled as hard as she could just wanting to see it up close. Jessi of course wasn't as happy as she was... "Let go you little-ow!"  
  
While all three Team Rocket members tried to pry Kaci's fingers from Jessi's hair, Ash decided to act fast, there was no way he was gonna let them take Kaci or Pikachu. "Bayleaf go, use your vine whip to get that little girl!"   
  
"Bay!" it said as it complied with it's trainer's orders and rapped it's vines around Kaci, gently as not to hurt her, and making Jessi fall backwards with both surprise and relief.  
  
"Wa?" Meowth said as he spied for the first time the crystal ball that was hanging from Kaci's neck. He was to curious as to what it was that he hadn't heard Ash order Bayleaf to use razor leaf, and only found out to late when they were once again blasting off. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
Bayleaf set Kaci (who surprisingly looked like she had enjoyed the whole fiasco) down gently on the grass besides Pikachu. "Great work Bayleaf!" Ash said with relief in his tone, as he petted the grass pokemon on the head while she nudged him affectionally, and then returned her to her pokeball. He looked down to make sure Kaci was all right only to see her crawling off again...  
  
"Wa!" He said as he caught up with her and picked her up then muttered, " How on earth do your parents take care of you all the time...?"   
  
Ash tried showing Kaci the crystal pokeball again and set her down, but of course didn't take his eyes off her. It seemed like it was working just fine, that she wasn't going to crawl away again, that is until she spotted an interesting caterpie (sp?) not to far away... Since the pokeball wasn't going to do anything at the moment Ash picked her up again and then looked around trying to find something that would keep her in one place. None of the things in his backpack would make a good toy and Brock had taken his with him, then he spotted Misty's by the tree near by.  
  
"Maybe Misty has something in there to keep you occupied." He said more to him self than to Kaci. He walked over and crouched down making a mental note to not let go of the curious little girl in his arms as he started to explore Misty's backpack with one hand. Kaci however was more interested in the tree that Ash was leaning on for support.   
  
He looked through it and was about to give up when he caught sight of a little blue book. There was no writing on the cover, and with the curiosity to match the little girl's**,** he opened the cover and there was Misty's name printed on it with blue ink. "I've never seen Misty with this before..." He said and then turned the blank page unable to put the book back, and began to read the words that Misty had written.  
  
_~"Everyday being with the one I most desire."  
  
Seeing his smile and hearing his laughter,  
wishing that I'll be with him from here on after.  
  
"Everyday ashamed of myself for being such a liar."  
  
Not showing my feelings and letting them be,  
having to deal with the pain of not letting them free.~  
  
"Misty wrote this?"_ Was all Ash could think of as he got halfway into the poem that his red headed friend had wrote. He couldn't read anymore, for some reason he just didn't want to find out what was next in this poem that was obviously for someone whom Misty really liked. "Or maybe loves..." He said and then with his blood boiling he shoved the little book back into her pack. "Why on earth should I care about this, it's obviously not for me..." He muttered to himself but still couldn't help but feel a pang of something in his stomach. "I don't care..."   
  
He couldn't help but think of why he was so angry in the first place, it was just a stupid book with some mushy love poems written by "Miss Romantic"...   
  
A shriek woke him up from his thoughts, he looked over to Kaci and saw that she was reaching up towards something... "Huh?" He looked up into the tree and at once noticed the piercing red eyes that were now angry from having been woken up. "WA!" Ash yelled as the thing started flapping it's wings furiously, it's stingers' visible and pointed threateningly at Ash and Kaci. Ash got up from his crouching position and held on tightly to Kaci as he ran away from the angry looking Beedrill, but the bug pokemon wasn't going to let them get away, he had just been disturbed from it's sleep and was very irritated.  
  
Ash knew there was no way he was going to be able to outrun it with Kaci in his arms. He had to think of something... "Uh, I got it!", he said and then looked over his shoulder and yelled to his yellow friend, "Pikachu, quick, use your thunder bolt!"  
  
Pikachu, who was running right behind it's trainer nodded and stopped in it's tracks. He turned around and lit up his cheeks and let loose it's attack of electricity on the Beedrill, roasting it and making it turn black in color. The Beedrill turned and flew away as fast as its wings would take it, its anger now forgotten and replaced with pain.  
  
With a relieved sigh Ash was about to thank Pikachu for a good job but then heard some whimpering coming from his arms. He looked down and saw that Kaci was starting to cry. _"Oh no," _he thought, _"the lightningbolt must have scared her..."   
  
_"Shhh, Kaci..." He said as he tried to stop her by rocking her in his arms, but with no effect. Ash set her down on the ground and thought frantically of ways to make her stop. He tried funny faces but it only seemed to make it worse. Then he tried letting Pikachu and his other pokemon make her stop but nothing happened. She was too busy crying to even notice all the pokemon around her. "Think, Ash think, what on earth would make her stop..." He muttered to himself.   
  
Then it hit him, what his mother said had always calmed him down when he was younger. She had told him and his friends various times when they stayed over. "The only way I was ever able to settle him down was by singing some lullabies, he was too energetic to ever notice all the toys that I offered, but once he heard me singing he couldn't help but fall asleep." She had said that so many times whenever Misty and Brock had tried to get him to stop jumping for joy about a match he had won, and up until now he was glad that she had embarrassed him all those times.  
  
He picked the crying Kaci up and sat her on his lap while trying to think of any kind of lullaby that he knew of. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the one that his Mom used to sing, the one that told him that she would still be there when he woke up. He remembered and started singing. He knew he was singing off-keybut he didn't care, because as he sang he saw that it was working and Kaci was beginning to calm down.  
_  
"Good night  
Good night  
You've done good today,  
in each and everyway.   
Now baby just close your eyes   
and dream of the endless skies.  
The sun will be back and so will I,  
But now is the time for our short good bye.  
May your mind be at peace till morrow  
and let all your fears go away with your sorrow.  
Good night   
Good night "_  
_  
_It always worked. Singing was always the thing to make her eyes heavy and droop. The soft melody that had always had so much love in it, she was small but she could still feel it whenever her mother or father sang to her at night. She looked up, her eyes half opened and looked at the person who now had the same effect on her. He kept on singing and she started feeling more and more on the verge of unconsciousness. She yawned and snuggled closer, happy that she wasn't alone, that her mother and father were still there with her. She was young ... but she could feel it.  
  
Ash finished the song and was happy to see that Kaci was fast asleep. Pikachu, who was right in front of Ash was glad to see that the little girl wasn't crying anymore and was fast asleep in his trainer's arms. Kaci was now deep in slumber, her little hand clutching a piece of Ash's shirt as if afraid that she would be left alone if she didn't. Ash just smiled down at her and whispered, "I guess your not as bad as I thought you were, huh?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was pretty dark by the time they came back. With all of the things that Misty insisted that they buy, it had taken them longer then expected. Now as they arrived back at their camp, Misty, happy with all her shopping, and Brock struggling with all of the bags that he had to carry, they saw a sight they didn't think they would have.  
  
There on his sleeping bag was Ash fast asleep with Kaci on his stomach and sound asleep as well. Pikachu was curled into a little ball right besides Ash's head but woke up when he heard his two other human friends approach.  
  
Brock set everything down while Misty went and crouched down in front of Pikachu. "Did everything go ok Pikachu?" she asked as she petted the little rabbit like pokemon, who's reply was a purring sound from the back of it's throat and a nod._  
  
_While Brock packed things away in his backpack, Misty admired the cute little scene in front of her. Brock then came over with his camera in his hand and took the shot of the sleeping pair. "This is priceless heh heh." He said as Misty nodded.   
  
"Weird how one can look like an angel when ones asleep." She said to Brock as she picked up the sleeping Kaci and placed her in a small bed she had made for her out of blankets.   
  
"What, you mean Kaci?"   
  
"Nope," She said with a small laugh, "I mean Ash."  
  
Brock laughed at this, "Ya your right.", he said and then they both sat down and ate some dinner, since it seemed they weren't going to get Ash to wake up any time soon. After that they got ready for bed and also fell into the world of slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was falling further into the land of dreams, but for some reason he couldn't go all the way. Something, something was nagging at him. This weird noise was coming from somewhere but he didn't have a clue what it was. He had no choice, he had to open his eyes or be bothered by it all night.  
  
Ash opened his eyes and saw that Kaci was whimpering again. He got out of his sleeping bag and picked her up, but some weird smell was coming from her... He started thinking and wondering if something might be wrong. Ash looked over at Misty's sleeping form and crawled towards her.   
  
"Misty, Misty..." he whispered urgently as he shook her shoulder. Misty cracked one eye opened and sat up with a yawn. "What on earth are you doing up Ash?" She asked, but then noticed that he had the little girl in his arms. "Is something wrong?" She asked her eyebrows coming together in worry.  
  
"I woke up cause I heard her whimpering, and then I picked her up so I could calm her down but then I noticed that there was a weird smell coming from her and I don't know what's wrong."   
  
"Calm down Ash, I'm sure she's fine." Misty assured him and then put her arms out, "Here, give her to me." Ash complied and then sat there anxiously waiting to see what was wrong. He saw Misty smell Kaci and then took one finger and stretched the side of the diaper out a little. As if her thoughts had been confirmed she smiled and set Kaci down. She got up without a word, Ash just sat there watching her and wondering what on earth she was so calm about since Kaci was still whimpering. But before he could ask she was back and carrying a diaper. "Nothing's wrong except for the fact that she needs a diaper change, so you can stop worrying Ash." She told him as she changed the babie's diapers.  
  
Ash was happy to know that there was no real danger, but then saw that Kaci was still crying a little. Misty saw this too and told Ash that it was probably because she missed her mother and father. "I mean we are taking care of her right now but we still aren't the people she's had ever since she was born." Ash just nodded understanding completely, being without a father was painful to him. He knew exactly how the little girl must have felt. "How did you get her to go to sleep before Ash?" She said as she turned to him.   
  
"Huh, oh, um I sang to her..." He told her. Misty nodded and just sat there for a while. He couldn't help but stare at her, she had her hair down, something she rarely did, but in Ash's opinion should do more often. She always looked very pretty with it down something that just wouldn't get out of his mind no matter how much he tried. It was then however that he remembered the little book. Could she really be in love with someone? Knowing Misty and how romantic she really was Ash didn't doubt it, but who? He was however disrupted by a sweet melody that came into the air all of a sudden. He looked up and there was Misty singing to the little girl as she rocked her slightly.  
  
He was sucked into some sort of trance by the sweet sound of her voice. He had no idea Misty could sing this well. She was usually too busy yelling and being tomboyish when there wasn't anything cute around. He had never heard her sing before but now he wished he had. It was so addicting, so sweet, but as soon as it had come it left. Kaci was once again sound asleep and Misty placed her in the bed of blankets gently.  
  
Ash just looked at Misty and asked, "How come you never told me you could sing?"  
  
Misty looked up at him with a slight blush crossing her cheeks and smile, "Well you never asked, so I never said." Then she yawned and said, "We better get back to sleep or else we won't be able to get up tomorrow." Ash nodded and then they both crawled and went to their sleeping bags, both saying their goodnightsand then entering the world of slumber once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun was up. He knew it was, but he wanted to stay asleep. Ash pulled his blanket over his eyes but then caught a whiff of something. Something good. His stomach rumbled and he knew there was no way he was going to go back to sleep with his stomach empty.   
  
Ash sat up and stretched his arms out while he yawned. He then looked over and saw that Brock was stirring something that by the smell Ash thought it must have been oatmeal. He then stood up and saw Misty on the floor with Kaci and Togepi trying to entertain them with Pikachu's help.   
  
"It's almost ready guys." Brock said, and then stood up. "But first I think we should feed Kaci before we dig in." He said and then walked over to his backpack and took out three little jars.   
  
"What's that?" Ash asked.  
  
"They're Gerber Ash, we got three different kinds to see which one Kaci would like." Replied Brock.  
  
"Here I'll do it." Volunteered Misty as she took the jars from Brock and told Ash to place Kaci on a tree stump that was near by. "Lets see, um." She said as she picked the first one while Ash and Brock crouched down to one side of her. "How about we try, ew, carrot flavor?" She said as she looked at Brock. He just shrugged and said that just because she didn't like carrots didn't mean Kaci wouldn't.  
  
"All right." Misty said and then gave Kaci a spoon full. It seemed like she was going to like it, that is until she turned and spit it out right into Ash and Brock's face... Ash sweat dropped and then said, "Great, another red headed carrot hater." While Misty tried her hardest to stifle a laugh.   
  
"Well, if that won't work lets try, squash..." Again Misty looked at Brock but he just shrugged while Ash made gagging noises, obviously agreeing with Misty. She gave Kaci a spoon full of it, only to have her spit it out and hitting Brock in the face again and not Ash, who was smart enough to move out of the way that time.  
  
"Last one," Misty said as she took the banana one in her hand and then gave a spoon full to Kaci. The little girl was reluctant since the first two things she was given didn't taste good at all, but then gave in and tasted it. Brock and Ash had learned their lesson and prepared to get out of the way of the sure to be flying food, but were surprised to see that it never came. Kaci opened her mouth indicating that she liked it and wanted more. Misty kept on feeding her, while Ash and Brock (who were now beyond relief) set everything up for their own breakfeast.  
  
After they had all finished they began packing up. It was then that it finally hit Misty. "We're stopping by the gym aren't we...?" She asked her two companions.   
  
"We're gonna have to, we can't be camping out for too long all the time with Kaci here, so we're gonna have to take stops and your place is one of them." Said Brock who then received a groan from Misty.  
  
What on earth will her sisters say when she arrives at the gym with a baby? She thought as she walked beside Ash, who was carrying Kaci in his arms. She knew one thing though, it was certainly gonna be a trip home to remember....  
  
  
  
Woooooooooo! I'm finally done! YAY! Thankies to all of my reviewers once again and Rosy for beta reading! I hope that you liked it and that it was longer than the last one (I think it is though heh heh) and I'm soooo sorry you had to wait again but augh all the homework I have and everything from school, well it's making me even crazier than normal and I haven't had time sorry! Anyways thanks again for taking time in reading this. I really appreciate it! Bye bye!   
  
  
  



End file.
